Please Don't Stop the Music
by Shinoda Senshi
Summary: All Jeff wanted was an evening out. A chance to let loose. Flashing lights, pounding music, and an illicit encounter he won't soon forget. *Rated M for language and sexual content. Contains M/M Slash*


**Please Don't Stop the Music**

Jeff's hands shook. Fingers fumbled with the small plastic bottle. Nearly dropping it twice. The pounding house music blaring through the speakers did fuck all for his concentration. He breathed deeply, in through his nose and out through his mouth, in a failing attempt to ease the thrumming in his chest. Sadly, he could no better control his beating heart than he could his trembling fingers.

The instructions had been laughably simple. Go into the men's room. Prepare himself. Come back out. Three easy steps that marked the beginning of what would be an unforgettable experience.

In hindsight, Jeff should have known Mark had something up his sleeve. His lover had all too readily agreed to take him out to Club Zion. A dance club that Mark would sooner be mugged in front of than actually set foot in. Jeff had been prepared to beg, plead, and proposition for a night out. He had his arguments set and ready to go. Then, just like that, as soon as he asked, Mark agreed.

Too easy, but Jeff had not been about the question the man's motives. Not while there was fun to be had. He planned to dance until his legs gave out. He deserved a night out and wanted to show Mark just how fun a club could be.

Mark, it seemed, had his own ideas. Ideas that had nothing to do with dancing and ensured Jeff would have trouble walking straight by night's end.

Not the type to bust a move of any kind in public, Mark let Jeff loose on the dance floor on his own. He preferred to watch his lover gyrate. Sometimes solo. Sometimes at the center of a cluster of men. His eyes never leaving Jeff, no matter how thick the crowd got.

Jeff had ignored the roving hand of his partners. They could grip and grind to their heart's content. He focused on the one man that mattered. The man standing on the sidelines, dressed in black, dark eyes almost daring anyone to cross that imaginary line of decency and take liberties with his property.

Eventually, Mark sliced through the crowd like a shark's fin through water. The throng parted until he stood in front of Jeff. Mark pressed an object into Jeff's hand, leaned in close, and gave him his instructions.

Which was why Jeff found himself standing in a stall in the men's bathroom with his pants pooled around his ankles and his hard dick bobbing between his legs.

After several calming breaths, he flicked open the top of the bottle of lube. He wasn't quite sure what Mark had in mind, but he'd be damned if he disobeyed orders.

He only wished there weren't others in the bathroom with him. No matter how long he waited, he was never alone.

The time for waiting was over. The privacy provided by the four walls of the stall was the best Jeff could hope for.

Quickly coating two fingers in the slippery stuff, Jeff reached back. He circled his hole with his fingertips, imagining they were the head of his lover's cock. Mark liked to tease before he fucked. Liked to push in just a little, just a touch, and then back away. Jeff mimicked those actions. Toying with the rim of his hole again and again. Delaying the pleasure of full penetration.

He played for as long as possible. Reveling in the indecency of this nearly public act. None knew what he was doing. The other occupants went about their business completely oblivious. The sound of their voices, the small snatches of conversations bouncing off the bathroom walls, made Jeff's skin burn hotter. His lips curved into a devilish grin as lube dripped between his ass cheeks.

Thighs trembling, Jeff forced his fingers into his hole. He bit his lip on instinct, stifling an all too telling groan that would have given his actions away.

Deeper and deeper. Past the first set of knuckles and then the second. Drawing his fingers out only to drive them back in. Adding a third and fucking himself. Ignoring the throbbing of his dick that begged for attention. Jeff didn't want to jerk off, didn't want to come by his own hand. Not when he had Mark out there waiting for him.

Those should have been Mark's fingers stretching him open. Better yet, his tongue. Jeff loved to be licked inside and out and Mark was so good at it. Spreading Jeff's ass apart, plunging his tongue in and out. Teasing his hole with just the tip as Jeff begged for more.

Jeff always begged for more. Harder faster, more, more, more. Greedy for everything Mark had to give. And Mark always provided. Didn't stop even when Jeff was beyond words, out of his mind with need. Mark loved to drive him wild; Jeff loved the freedom of unleashing that wildness.

They belonged together. Others couldn't see it, couldn't understand it, but they didn't matter. Each man provided the piece that had been missing in their lives. They fit together and nothing could tear them apart.

Enough preparation. Time to meet up with the man with the plan.

Jeff withdrew his fingers, allowing a small whimper to slip past his lips. He wouldn't remain empty for long. Of that, he was sure.

Stepping out of the bathroom, the chaos of the club scene assaulted Jeff's senses. The flashing lights did more to disorient than to illuminate. Jeff found himself caught in a tide of people. He fought hard against the current to return to Mark's side.

He found the man leaning languidly against a railing overlooking the thrashing throng below. Strong arms wrapped around Jeff, drawing him close, keeping him safe.

"Thought maybe you'd found a better offer." Mark's lips brushed the shell of his ear. His hot breath causing shivers up and down Jeff's spine. "Do you have any idea how fucking sexy you are?"

There was no better offer than Mark. Jeff had eyes for no other. In Mark, he had found unconditional and enduring love. Support. Friendship. The best sex that side of Heaven. What more could Jeff want?

At that particular moment, Jeff wanted less talk and more action. Save the compliments for another time. Sweet words were not going to get him off.

He took matters into his own hands. Curled his fingers into Mark's hair and kissed him. Jeff lost himself in the heat of Mark's mouth. Sucked on his tongue until Mark unleashed a beastly growl. He bit at Jeff's lips. Dragging his full bottom lip between his teeth again and again.

Using the rail for leverage, Jeff hooked a leg around Mark's waist. Grinding himself against the bulging front of those tight black jeans. Like a bitch in heat, Jeff keened as ripples of pleasure ran through him. There was far too much material between their hardened cocks to allow a more satisfying friction. Jeff would take what he could get.

Large hands cupped Jeff's ass, stilling his frantic movements. "Such an eager little slut." Mark nipped at Jeff's earlobe. "All these people and not a single one has a clue what I'm fixin' to do to you."

If Jeff were thinking clearly, he might have noticed the position they were in. More importantly, the position Mark had taken. They stood between two steel pillars. They had the crowd at their backs. A crowd made up of individuals more interested in their own entertainment than the actions of two strangers. In a sea of bodies, Mark had found for them an island.

"What are you going to do?" Jeff already knew. He hadn't been slicking himself for nothing. He wanted to hear Mark say it. Craved the words coming from his mouth.

Mark's wolfish grin made Jeff's breath catch in his throat. "I'm going to fuck you, Hardy boy. Fuck you as slow or as fast as I want and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

The hands on Jeff's ass squeezed hard, ripping a startled yelp from his throat.

"That sound good to you, Jeff?"

Sounded better than good. The proposition raised Jeff's pulse. While those around them bumped and humped in a simulation of sex, he and Mark intended to have the real thing. Raw and in public.

Eager fingers undid Mark's pants. They pulled down the zipper and delved inside. Wrapped around a thickness he knew all too well.

Jeff held his lover in his hand. "You gonna make me scream, Mark?" The hard shaft twitched against his palm.

"Don't I always?"

Mark took such good care of Jeff. Always gave him what he needed, even when Jeff didn't know how to ask. Only in his wildest dreams did he ever imagine such a thing as this happening. Mark had taken it upon himself to offer Jeff such a wonderful gift.

"I love you so, so much."

Drawing out his lover's cock, Jeff anointed it with lubricant. Eyes locked on each other, the rest of the world faded away. Jeff gave the man before him his undivided attention. Nibbled on Mark's lips, swallowed his moans as his two hands worked to prepare him.

It took every ounce of Jeff's control to turn away once the task was complete. He looked back over his shoulder, keeping Mark in sight as he shoved his hands down past his hips. Pushed them far enough to expose his ass and let his own hardness bob freely.

How badly Jeff wanted to stroke his own dick. He'd been ignoring it all night, even in its semi-hard state while out on the dance floor. Surely one tiny little slip and slide couldn't hurt.

"Hands on the railing, Hardy boy. Both of them." Mark knew him all too well. Could practically read Jeff's mind. "You do anything without my permission and I will make you very, very sorry."

The man never failed to be true to his word.

A shiver ran through Jeff as the head of Mark's cock grazed his hole. Sweeping back and forth, up and down, around and around until Jeff was dizzy with pent up need. He ached to lean back, to force that thick dick into his ass.

"As slow as I want, Jeff." Mark's teeth tugged at his ear, reminding him who was in charge. "I'll give it to you when I'm good and damn ready. Does my sweet little slut understand?"

Lips parted, panting against the strain of holding still, Jeff nodded. He tried concentrating on the lights overhead, flashing color after color. Blue, then yellow, then red, then green, then back to blue. Two psychedelic cycles later and Jeff remained on edge. He wanted it now, wanted it bad. Hard and fast and deep and nasty. Smack his ass. Pull his hair. Fuck him until the come shot from his dick and rained down on the dancer below. The colors lost meaning and the music was a mindless throb in the background.

With a slowness that nearly drove Jeff out of his mind, Mark filled him. He groaned aloud, the sound swallowed up by the synthetic symphony around them, as his rim stretched wide. His body welcomed the head, practically pulling Mark in. Deeper. More. All of it. He was a greedy little bitch and wanted all of it.

Jeff got what he wanted. Swiveled his hips and hummed in delight. Licking his lips, he squeezed his muscles around that thick cock. A shudder ripped through him, drawing forth another involuntary groan. So fucking full and the fun was just beginning.

"Why does your brother think I'm a bad influence on you?" Marked snaked a hand underneath Jeff's shirt. He pinched and plucked at one of his nipples. "Doesn't Matt know you were like this when I met you? This is all you, Jeff." Mark drew his hips back, withdrawing as slowly as he'd entered. "Jeff Hardy, the man who loved my dick so much he let me fuck him in front of a hundred people."

Those hundred people remained blissfully ignorant as Mark snapped his hips forward. Drove himself home again and again. Deep, deep, deep. Thrusting to the beat. Growling in Jeff's ear.

Jeff held onto the railing as if his life depended on it. Gripped the metal so tight he lost the feeling in his fingers. Large hands on his hips kept him in place. Kept Jeff from escaping. Not that he ever wanted to get away. That that Jeff ever, _ever_ wanted Mark to stop.

Stop Mark did, but only as a slight reprieve so Jeff could catch his breath. He ground his hips against his lover's ass, stirring the cock buried deep inside. The hands on Jeff's hips slid under his shirt again. Worrying Jeff's nipples until he could do little more than shudder and buck. The nearly deafening music had drowned out the frenzied cries as they fucked. It now smothered Jeff's helpless whimpers as Mark took his sweet time.

"They all wanted you." Mark spoke directly into Jeff's ear. "When you were down there, dancing in that pit."

Jeff cast his gaze downward at the writhing mass of people below. He had been one of them. A part of that chaos. Standing above them now, he could barely make out faces in the flashing light. He wondered if any of them could see him. If what he and Mark were doing even registered in their minds.

"They had their hands all over you. Feeling and grabbing." Mark began snapping his hips again. Not the deep, heart-stopping thrusts of moments earlier. Quick. Sharp. Violent. "They wanted what I have. Wanted what belongs only to me."

This was not simply some exhibitionistic excursion. They were not there just to get freaky in a public place. This was about claiming. Possessing. Marking his territory. This was about stating, without argument or rebuttal, that Jeff Hardy was his and his alone.

Jeff loved it. Loved that he could drive Mark to such extremes. Those nameless, faceless dance partners didn't matter and Mark knew that. Mark knew that his lover only had eyes for him, would never stray, never falter, never give reason to doubt his loyalty.

This moment – this hot, sweaty, deliciously filthy moment - was a power play. A show of dominance. Jeff, ever the eager submissive, found unimaginable pleasure in this show of force.

"How many of them wanted to touch you the way that I am?" The vicious twist of Jeff's nipple had him crying out, clutching hard around Mark's cock. "How many of them wanted you on your knees, wrapping your pretty little mouth around their dicks?"

They didn't matter. Only Mark. Always Mark.

"Love you, Mark." There was a fire in Jeff's belly, burning him from the inside out. He clenched tighter as the heat spread. Heartbeat pounding in his ears. Gasping for breath. Shaking, shattering, coming apart at the seams. "Only you. Always you. Love you, love you, love you."

Those around them remained deaf to the scream ripped from his throat as Jeff came undone. Pouring out his heart, spilling his seed, trembling in the arms of his one and only love.

"Not done with you yet." Mark cupped Jeff's balls with his massive hand. Ran his thumb along the underside of Jeff's half limp dick. "Not by a long shot, Hardy Boy. Gonna make you come as much as I want. Again and again. As long as the music lasts. Do you understand me, slut?"

Eyelids fluttering, Jeff nodded. Each thrust made his head spin, but damn if it didn't feel so fucking good. Angling his head back, he offered his mouth to his lover. "Don't stop… Please… Don't stop."

"Don't you worry." Mark nipped again at the tender flesh of Jeff's ear. "We've got all night."

**END**


End file.
